


Stiff Or Coffin?

by solversonlou



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: Ben and Callum decide who's in charge the first time. Some feelings ensue.





	Stiff Or Coffin?

Callum's eyes grow wide the moment he sees the familiar square of plastic wrapper held between Ben's fingers. They'd been talking about this for a while, but now it's happening, Callum is a bit overwhelmed, blinking wordlessly, mouth flapping uselessly.

"Y'know, just 'cos I've been doing this longer than you, don't mean I've got the clap," Ben says it more like he's teasing him rather than being offended at a perceived assumption, but Callum flushes hot with embarrassment regardless. "I'm always safe."

"No, no, it's not--" Callum flounders, his hands settled on Ben's exposed lower back, scared to reach down any lower now that their clothes are fully abandoned. "I've never-- I don't know how you decide who--"

Ben's eyes narrow, lips pursed in thought as he looks the taller man up and down, eyes lingering on his half-hard arousal for a moment longer than necessary. He feigns surprise when he meets Callum's eye again, brows raising and lips parted, acting innocent when he knew full well what Callum had been insinuating in the first place, "Oh, you want to know if you'll be the stiff or the coffin?"

Callum's frown deepens, the corners of his lips tugging down as he whispers, "Don't say it like that."

Ben grins, chin cocking up as he drags a palm down Callum's torso, a breathy little laugh leaving the back of his throat, eyes dangerous.

Callum's blood rushes away from his head completely, his hips pressing closer to Ben's as Ben's other hand pulls him in by the waist, his right hand between them curling around the length of him.

Gasping, Callum's eyes slide shut, blunt nails digging crescent shaped moons into Ben's skin. He can feel Ben's lips, brushing lightly over his own, his breath hot against his skin. He finds his own hands searching lower, resting on the curve of his arse, earning a sharp noise of surprise from the shorter man.

"Guess you're the stiff then," Ben chuckles, voice low, vibrating on Callum's skin as his lips brush across the length of his throat.

Callum's fingers grip a little tighter in Ben's flesh, hard enough to bruise as Ben rolls his hips forward, just as hard and wanting as Callum himself, heavy against his thigh.

Before Ben can get another quip in, Callum is ducking down to kiss him properly, open mouthed and desperate.

\- - -

It's not often that Ben is left speechless, especially not by deeply closeted blokes with little to no experience, but his usual power bottom speeches reserved for when the other guy wants to top don't last long this time. 

His usual cockiness is thrown aside, and as the heels of his feet dig into Callum's back, he's left unable to make much noise besides the moans that leave him, fingers pressing hard against the nape of Callum's neck.

He supposes it's all the pent up testosterone coursing through Callum that is currently making the usually flustered side of himself redundant, hips rocking into Ben, skin against skin, hitting a spot inside him that not many inexperienced blokes even know how to.

Embarrassingly for him, Ben comes first, spilling across both their torsos and Callum's knuckles, breath hot against his ear as he groans out, fingers digging into Callum's skin.

Callum is so serious during the whole ordeal, concentrating, forehead pressed to Ben's, their noses bumping as he gasps, the tight heat of Ben around him unlike anything he's felt before. It's as if something was missing for so long and finally Callum knew what it was like to really want someone, to feel that desire.

Ben keeps rolling his hips, even after he's spent, oversensitive to touch but guiding Callum along, eyes half lidded as he blinks up at him, a blissful grin on his features, "Come on, lover boy."

The cockiness is back, just in time to send Callum over the edge, biting down on his bottom lip as he comes, hot and hard, stars bursting behind his eyelids. 

The sound Callum makes, a stuttered out groan, is enough to make Ben stir a little, even in his post orgasm state, limbs languid and blissed out.

Callum's forehead falls against Ben's shoulder for a moment, catching his breath, sweat-damp hair sticking to warm skin. Catching himself, Callum remembers Ben's words at the party all those months ago, about not sticking around for the aftermath anymore, and he instinctively begins to pull away.

Ben's palms gripping his biceps stop him in his tracks, and Callum finds himself with his breath caught in his throat, eyes wide as he stares down at Ben, who's gazing up at him with the softest look in his eyes, a stark cry from his usual teasing.

Craning his neck up, Ben kisses him, eyes sliding shut as Callum blinks at the intimacy before melting into it, his own eyes closing, hand moving up to cup Ben's jaw.

\- - -

"How was..." Callum flounders, lips pressing tight together as he tries to figure out a way to ask it without being too direct or sounding too desperate. Averting his gaze, he lays back, fingers linked on his bare torso as Ben lays besides him, propped up on one elbow, eyes fixed on him in a way that makes Callum a little self-conscious.

"Well, it ain't like I give blokes a point system," Ben smirks, eyes casting down Callum's long torso, the scent of coconut shower gel on his skin, damp from the shower. (Separate ones. Ben had suggested otherwise, teasing, but Callum had been too embarrassed.)

Callum's lips twist into a nervous smile, and Ben senses his discomfort. He'd obviously been expecting a more reassuring answer.

He decides to ease up on the teasing, seeing how nervous the other man is, his chest aching at the sight of him so worried. Exhaling, Ben sits up, shoulders propped against his headboard, fingers reaching out to comb through Callum's damp fringe.

Callum's chin tilts as he peers up at him, brows knitted together, worried, and the sight of it melts Ben.

"It was good," Ben's lips press into a smile, still regaining that cheeky charm of his, even when he's being honest, vulnerable even. "More than good. Best I've had in ages, actually... at least on the receiving end."

Ben's brows wiggle at his last sentence, and Callum's cheeks flush hot, a small chuckle leaving him as his eyes close, bashful almost. It's adorable, Ben thinks, chest blooming with warmth.

"Well, that's a weight off, at least," Callum exhales before wriggling to sit up, Ben's hand leaving his hair as he props himself up next to him, their bare shoulders touching. Twisting to face him, Callum takes Ben's face in his hands, thumb stroking over the stubble on his cheek as he meets his taken aback but intrigued gaze.

Ben's own hands find Callum's cheeks as Callum closes the gap between them, lips sliding together.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just them shagging with no build up, i'm sorry.
> 
> they're vers kings, but for the first time, i think callum would top. ben's got more experience & i feel like it'd be more comfortable for them.
> 
> mayhaps i'll write a ben tops pt 2 if i'm not lazy.
> 
> sorry about the title.


End file.
